The invention relates to computing systems and, more particularly, to a method for a logging process in a data storage system.
The temperature-based storage in commercial databases becomes one of the more important technologies for different sized companies. It is intended to reduce the storage cost. However, backup and restore functions need to be optimized for an optimal use of the temperature-based storage technique.